Tightrope Walker
by Wrote Too Soon
Summary: When Asaggi was ten years old her father became a Commander for the United Forces. Soon he began spending most of his time at the base they lived near rather than at home. That's when Asaggi ran away to join the circus. Now, as Amon's rising, she joins her uncle, the Avatar, and General Iroh in fighting him and his Equalists off. Iroh/OC
1. Chapter 1

Children and adults, benders and non-benders, runaways, orphans, and fugitives; the circus was a place with all of them and everyone in between. The smell of fried food and sugary sweets filled the air and made Ikki's stomach grumble. "Hey daddy! Daddy! I'm hungry! Can we get some food? Huh? Can we? Can we?" Ikki asked bouncing up and down as she and the rest of her family, along with Korra, walked through the field outside of Republic City that was home to the traveling circus that had come to visit the area.

"I thought you wanted to see the acrobat show, Ikki." Tenzin remarked.

"I do!" Ikki piped in confusion, not understanding what the two had in common.

"If we go get food now, Ikki, we'll miss the show." Tenzin explained.

"Oh," Ikki remarked. She looked like she was contemplating something really hard for a moment, and then exclaimed, "To the show!" and ran off towards the tent that house the ring for the acrobatics show.

The tent was comparable to mansion in size, the outside colored in bright shades of different bubbly colors that would put anyone in a good mood. The inside was lit up by large torches that boasted beautiful orange flames that licked at the air trying to grow larger, but not gaining enough power to do so.

The large tent was home to a ring of fold-up stands that made transporting the tent and its contents easier, a series of tight ropes that were well above everybody there's head, two nets were situated underneath the high wires (one charred and one not). The nets were held above the ground at about the height of four people stacked on top of each other, and on the ground underneath the net was a stage meant for dancing and performing flips, twirls, and other floor acrobatic tricks on it.

Jinora and Ikki sat on the edge of their seats excitedly awaiting the show, next to a squirming Meelo. Tenzin and Pema sat on either side of their children.

Just as Ikki was about to say something, the flames on the torches shrunk and cast shadows that were just on the verge of being eerie all over the tent. A faint tune of music began to play and with it a large puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, a man was standing at the front center of the stage. He was a man of medium height, and slim build. He had tan skin, with thick, black eyebrows, a thin, drumsticks mustache that didn't connect in the middle decorated his upper lip, and a small soul patch decorated his chin. A tall, black top hat that matched his pants and boots in color adorned the top of his head, and a bright red bow tie was tied pristinely at the collar of his white button up shirt. A golden yellow vest was buttoned up over his shirt, and he had a jacket with a tail that went to the back of his knees, that matched the bow tie in color with golden trimming and fastenings was pulled on over his upper body.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS! THANK YOU FOR COMING, AND WELCOME TO MY CIRCUS!" The people in the stands began to cheer. "NOW, I INVITE YOU TO STEP RIGHT UP, STEP RIGHT UP! COME CLOSER! I PROMISE, YOU WON'T BELIEVE YOUR EYES WHEN YOU SEE MY LOVELY ACROBATS GLIDE THROUGH THE AIR!

"YOU'LL WITNESS SOMETHING YOU'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE! HEARD BEFORE! DREAMT BEFORE! THE MOST AMAZING SHOW ON EARTH! IT'S THE MOST AMAZING SHOW ON EARTH!

"DO YOU WANT TO BE WILDY ENTERTAINED, PEOPLE TO KNOW YOUR NAME? DO YOU CRAVE FAME? WELL THEY SAY, "THINGS AREN'T ALWAYS WHAT THEY SEEM TO BE, EVEN YOUR GREATEST FANTASIES!

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE YOUR EYES, WON'T EVEN RECOGNIZE THE WONDERMENT THAT LIES: BEHIND THE SHIMMER AND THE LIGHTS! IS IT TRUE WHAT THEY SAY? IS IT ALL JUST FUN AND GAMES? OR IS THERE MORE BEHIND THE MAKEUP AND THE FACES FULL OF PAINT?

"SO!" That single word boomed throughout the tent, "I ASK YOU, DO YOU WANT TO COME AND PLAY? TELL THE WORLD TO COME AND PLAY!" he exclaimed loudly to everyone, "NOW, SIT BACK, RELAX, AND FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS! IT'S GOING TO BE A BUMPY RIDE TO MY FANTASY'S SIDE!" And then he was gone in another puff of smoke, leaving his words echoing through the, now silent, tent.

An energetic, jazzy tune began to play and six girls wearing the same style of costume summersaulted out. While the style of their costume was the same, each girl had a different color scheme corresponding with one color of the rainbow, excluding purple. When their roll ended they each bounced right up and landed in a staggered formation. In which, they proceeded to do perform a routine of dance moves, flips, rolls, and turns, switching lines, and changing spots as they went. One time they even moved into a completely different formation.

To end their routine they stacked into a pyramid by standing on each other's shoulders. The lone girl at the top, wearing indigo, looked up at the high wires. When the audience started to copy her actions she made a grand gesture up to them.

Just as she did that a wheel large enough for a person to stand spread eagle in it rolled out onto one of the high wires. It rolled all the way across, bounced off the pole it hit, and rolled back across another tight rope.

When the wheel was gone, a girl, wearing the purple variant of the girls on the ground's costumes, stepped into the sight of the audience. In her hand she held a parasail and, with parasail in hand, she slowly began to walk across the tightrope. Every time she teetered, or the parasail moved in her hands, the crowd gasped in worry. While most will deny it, everyone in the tent let out a relieved sigh.

Then, the wheel rolled out again, this time, though, it had the girl held inside its hollow body, her body spread out spread eagle. The wheel rolling over itself repeatedly made the illusion that she was doing multiple cartwheels in a row.

The wheel rolled off the tight rope onto the platform that was at the end, it went with the girl. Yet, seconds later, after the wheel was no longer in sight, the girl came cartwheeling out across the tight ropes. Once reaching the middle of the tight rope, she perfectly executed a round-off, which was followed by three back handsprings and a back walk over onto the platform at the end. The airbender siblings were cheering wildly with the crowd and Pema was clapping, but Tenzin looked almost angry.

* * *

**A/N: So there's the beginning of my first Legend of Korra fanfiction. I hope you like it and will continue to read. You find out why tenzin got worked up over the tightrope walker in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

After the girl executed several more flips and twists, she rolled off the tightrope in a summersault. There were a few moments of silence before the girl stepped back into sight, but this time, she was walking on her hands. Everyone in the crowd watched as the girl proceeded to trek across the tight rope in a handstand. When she reached the end everyone let out another sigh of relief. Once the relief had passed though, the crowd cheered wildly.

She waved at the crowd and then held up a single finger as if to say "Hang on a second." She then ran out of sight, but came back moments later with a pair of stilts in her hands. She attached them to each hand and then brought herself up into another handstand. The crowd watched with baited breath, leaning forward from the edge of their seats, as she slowly walked onto the tight rope.

When the girl had both stilts on the tightrope, the performer who had been wearing orange appeared on the stage underneath her. He watched from below as she walked all the way to the middle of the tight rope on the stilts that were attached to her hands. When the girl was there, the orange wearing performer lit the net below her on fire and then disappeared once more.

The girl stayed at the center of the tightrope that was at the back of the arena's set of three. The crowd watched as she stayed there for a few very slow minutes before pushing herself up into a flip and landing on the tightrope second from the front. As she landed on the rope one of the stilts fell from her hand. She ignored it though and went into a cartwheel that landed her on the front tightrope, on one stilt clad hand. She teetered there for a moment before she fell.

The entire audience gasped in terror as the girl fell to the fiery net below her. She twisted in the air so that she was in a seated position and was able to remove the stilt that was still attached to her hand. She landed on the net which stretched out beneath her and then flung her back up into the air where she summersaulted up until she was at level with the tightropes again.

She straightened out her body and grabbed hold of the tightrope. Her momentum had her swinging up and over the rope once. After she made a complete rotation around the rope she let go, pencil diving towards the aflame net below once more.

When she landed on the net again, she was propelled forward towards the area in front of the net, where the stage was. The six girls that had performed before her ran onto the stage quickly, and stretched out a long, sturdy rope that had a large black ball attached to it. A spark ignited from the girl wearing red's finger tips and it ignited the ball attached to the rope the six had stretched out.

The tightrope girl took hold of the flaming ball with her hands and let herself be flung up and over the rope that her six performance partners had stretched out for her. Her momentum slowed and stopped after she was up and over the net a second time. She let herself drop to the floor, and held her arms up in a V.

The crowd began to cheer until they noticed that her hands were now alight. They began to worry and try to gain the girls attention, but were then quieted when she flattened her hands so they were facing the ceiling of the tent with her arms still in their V. The girls wearing red and orange appeared behind her and with a circular motion of their arms they thrust their hands at the purple clad performer's flame baring hands, sending the flames up and around the tent in the shape of a large dragon.

When the Dragon-shaped flame dissipated, the small flames adorned by the torches grew and lit the tent up once more. The seven girls that were lined up in rainbow order took each other's hands, brought their arms up into the air, and then brought them down with them as they bowed.

The ringmaster appeared behind them, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU, FOR COMING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" he boomed out from where he stood behind the seven girls that had just performed. "I HOPE YOU ENJOYED OUR SHOW! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO MEET THEM, THESE LOVELY PERFORMERS WILL BE WAITING OUTSIDE OF THEIR PRIVATE TENTS TO GREAT YOU! THANK YOU AGAIN, AND GOODNIGHT!" He was then gone, once again, in a flash of smoke.

X

Five minutes later, Tenzin had everyone in his family marching towards the private tents. "What's got you so worked up?" Pema asked her husband as she waddled after him, her very pregnant belly slowing her down.

"My brother," Tenzin grumbled.

"Uncle Bumi isn't even here," Ikki remarked confused, "How could he make you mad when he isn't even here."

Ikki didn't get a direct answer, though. All she got was her father stopping in front of the purple private tent and exclaiming, "Asaggi, come out here!"

"Tenzin," Pema scolded. The air acolyte family watched as from the tent walked the tight rope walker in a loose fitting mid-riff top with sleeves that went to her elbows and a pair of loose fitting pair of pants that cut off at her knees, bot in a dark purple color. A light pink unitard that cut off two inches after her pants did, but didn't show from under her top, was on underneath her top and bottoms as to not show off her stomach. Her shoes matched her top and pants, while the hair tie that pulled back a braid that went to about the girl's shoulder braids matched her unitard. The odd thing was, though, that the girl was walking on her hands.

"Uncle Tenzin!" She exclaimed happily, bringing her feet down to the ground, and then spinning around on one foot's toes to face the group. "How are you?" She asked happily.

"Good, now Asah–" Tenzin was cut off by his overactive middle child,

"Ohmygosh, Asaggi, your show was soooo so so good! Do you think you could teach how to do some of those cool tricks, huh? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?" Ikki exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down on her toes.

"She most certainly will not!" Tenzin told his daughter sternly.

"But–"

"I said no, Ikki." Tenzin affirmed his former statement and then turned to, apparently, his niece.

"What on earth do you think you were doing up there, do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here, for that matter? Why aren't you at home with your father?"

"Tenzin, let her answer the questions before you go on to ask more." Pema told her husband.

* * *

**A/N: Now you know why Tenzin's upset with the tightrope walker. He doesn't like his niece doing such dangerous things. I'm sorry if Pema is a little OOC, I couldn't get her right whenever I tried to. Sorry.**

**Anyway, check out my drawing of Asaggi on DeviantArt under ~SlytherinFirebender**


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you, strange lady, and how do you know my daddy?" Meelo exclaimed.

"Well, he's my uncle." She replied in a tone that said that it was something simple to know.

"Oh," Meelo remarked.

"Yep," She remarked still cheerful.

"You still haven't answered Tenzin's questions." Pema remarked gently.

"Oh yeah," Asaggi laughed at her forgetfulness and then turned back to her uncle, "I am completely aware how dangerous the stunts I perform can be if they aren't executed correctly to the T. I'm here because it's fun and it makes me happy, I have friends that treat me as if I'm family here. If I were at home right now, I'd more than likely be alone rather than with my father, because he's usually busy running drills with his soldiers."

"Why don't you live with your mom, then?" Ikkia asked, and then watched as Asaggi flinched at the mention of her mother.

"Her mother died when she was seven, Ikki." Jinora informed her younger sister in a whisper so Asaggi wouldn't hear.

"If you want to around family, come back with us to the island." Pema suggested.

"I don't know," Asaggi remarked looking down at her feet of which she had brought inwards towards each other, her toes and knees touching.

"I'd be much more at ease with you there, than here with this band of…" Tenzin trailed off looking around at what you could consider Asaggi's co-workers.

"Weirdos, Daddy." Ikki offered in her bubbly voice.

"Ikki," Pema scolded.

"I'm sorry Uncle Tenzin, but I'm happy here, my aura's never been pinker." She smiled softly in apology at her family.

Tenzin wore his flustered-angry face and his body was tense like it got when he felt that way, "But–"

"She's happy, Tenzin, leave it at that." Pema told her husband. Tenzin frowned but nodded and started heading off with his family.

X

Soon after her family was gone, Asaggi walked back into her tent. She began her nightly routine, and had just gotten her teeth brushed when she heard the ringmaster yell, "EQUALISTS!"

Asaggi ran out of her tent and towards where the screaming was coming from. The circus had about a handful of benders, the two firebender girls that performed with Asaggi, their younger brother who was a waterbender, an earthbender about the boy's same age, an older man who was a metal bender, and a waterbender from the North Pole. When Asaggi found the source of the screaming, she was witness to Amon's general and a league of the Equalists' chi-blockers surrounding the few benders the circus had.

"Now, I'll give you one chance, get out!" Asaggi snapped from her spot near them.

Amon's general laughed at her as he walked over to stand directly in front of her. "Sweetie, give up now before you hurt yourself." He held her face in one hand, "You're better off without them here." He whispered to her in a deep voice, a voice that's underlying tone implied dark things happening to her friends and things he wanted to do to her that weren't appropriate for polite conversation.

"No," she whispered harshly, "I'm not." With that comment she brought her leg up and nailed him in the left temple with her foot.

"You just made a grave mistake, sweetheart." Amon's general sneered as he brought out his lightning sticks.

"I'd like to think otherwise," Asaggi replied and flipped out of the way of his stab towards her with his lightning sticks. With Amon's main general now distracted, the benders the chi-blockers had surrounded began to fight.

He kept trying to stab at her, but she kept evading him. It was minutes later that he made a stab at her gut that skimmed her stomach as she jumped out of the way. She twitched and gasped in pain briefly, but before he could stab at her again she was mobile and getting closer to him. When she reached his front he smirked, "It's too late for taking me up on that offer, sweetheart."

"Wasn't planning on it," She growled and with a few punches thrown to the right places, Amon's general was on the ground limp with his chi-blocked.

He struggled to get up but couldn't, "You can chi-block," he growled out.

"Yep," She chimed with a happy grin.

"Then why aren't you working with Amon," He sneered out in question.

"Because," she sneered as she placed a foot on his chest keeping him from struggling anymore, "I'm a believer in the avatar."

"The avatar's time is done," the general called out to her as she walked off towards her bending friends who sat on the ground exhausted. "Why don't you see that? It's the beginning of an era where people like you could rule!"

"No." She replied as she helped up the young waterbender and earthbender boys that worked for the circus, glancing back at the man she had taken down, "It's the beginning of a war that's going to end bloody." And with that statement she walked off with her co-workers holding onto some part of her that helped them stay steady.

"Thank you," the two girls that performed with her remarked as she reached their tents, "We wouldn't have gotten away if you hadn't distracted him."

Asaggi smiled at the two of them, "I hope to see you again in the future," she brought her fists together and bowed, "It was an honor working with you two."

The two identical girls shared a look, before looking back at her, "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to join my uncle's family and the avatar on Air Temple Island. I am leaving in the morning."

"But- but- what about the show?" they gasped, bringing their hands to their mouths in shocked worry.

Asaggi shrugged, "I'm sure the ringmaster will find another girl who can do my part." She gave them a peppy, wide grin and waved goodbye as she walked off towards her private tent to begin packing.


	4. Chapter 4

After hitching a ride with a man in his Satomobile to the edge of Republic City, a trolley ride from there to the middle of the city, a walk from that to the ferry docks, and a ferry ride from the docks, Asaggi had finally reached her uncle's place of residence.

"Asaggi?" Jinora asked in confusion as she flew up on her air glider.

"Yeah, Jinora, it's me." Asaggi smiled at her cousin.

"Asaggi!" Ikki exclaimed as she air scootered up and wrapped herself around her older cousin. "Are you coming to live with us on the island?"

"If your father's offer still stands," Asaggi told her hyperactive cousin.

"I assure, Asaggi, that it does." Tenzin told his niece as he walked up behind his daughters.

She smiled up at her uncle, "Thank you."

"Come on Asaggi," Ikki exclaimed grabbing on her older cousin's hand and dragging her along. "I'll give you the gr_an_d tour!"

Asaggi had to walk quickly to keep up with her small cousin. When they stopped walking they were in the center of a few paths that crossed each other. "Okay," Ikki remarked excitedly, "That's where the air bison sleep, that's the temple grampa Aang built, and that's the garden where we grow the vegetables we eat." She pointed in various directions when she said this.

"Wow," Asaggi remarked.

"I know," Ikki remarked cheerfully, "Now I'll show you to your room." She took Asaggi's hand again and dragged her off towards the house.

"Hey mommy!" Ikki exclaimed when she saw her mother in their living area, "Asaggi decided to come and stay with us!"

"That's great, Ikki," Pema remarked dismissively. Ikki pouted at her mother's slight ignoring of her.

"You'll be staying in another of the guest rooms," Ikki explained, "That's Mako's room, he's the one with the red scarf who Korra likes, but he's dating Asami." She pointed at a door on their left. "That's Bolin's room, he liked Korra, but caught her kissing Mako and stopped." She pointed to a door on their right. "That's Asami's room," She pointed at the door at the end of the hall, "She's the daughter of the owner of Future Industries who's actually working with the Equalists," Ikki explained. Asaggi's face blanched for a moment, "She's on our side though." Ikki added onto Asami's introduction.

"And that's Korra's room," She pointed to another room on the right with a dark haired, fair skinned girl who stood in front of the half open door. "And this will be your room," Ikki pointed to the door across from Korra's room.

The dark haired girl spying into the avatar's room turned around at the sound of Ikki's voice and saw Ikki and Asaggi standing there. "Hi Asami!" Ikki exclaimed happily.

"Hi Ikki, who's your friend?" The girl, Asami, asked Ikki kindly.

"This is my cousin, Asaggi. She's from the circus." Ikki replied before running off to go play.

"I'm Asami, it's nice to meet you." The girl held out her hand.

"Asaggi, as Ikki already told you." Asaggi replied brightly shaking Asami's hand.

"So…were you really in the circus?" Asami asked, not quite believing Ikki's statement.

"Yes, I was." Asaggi replied bubbly.

"What made you stop?" Asami further inquired.

Asaggi's face fell slightly, "Some of Amon's henchmen attacked our set up just outside of the city."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Asami remarked with a sad smile.

"It's alright, no one was hurt severely, so it'll be up and running again in about a week."

"Well, I'm sure you're glad to hear that." Asami replied with a smile heading to walk off down the hall.

"I guess," Asaggi shrugged and let Asami go about leaving the hallway. She glanced across the hall again. Through the now empty doorway, Asaggi could see the avatar lying unconcious in her bed. A dark haired boy that bore a red scarf wrapped around his neck. He had his hand placed over Korra's limp one. Asaggi guessed, that if Ikki's explanations of Tenzin's other guests, that the boy was Mako.

"Councilman Tarrlok attacked her and was able to capture her. We only just recently found her a few days ago." A boy that resembled the Mako boy in the avatar's room explained to Asaggi.

"She's been unconcious for that long?" She asked.

"Off and on," the boy shrugged, "I'm Bolin by the way." He told her with a bright smile.

"Asaggi," she replied.

"Tenzin's acrobatic niece?" Bolin asked excitedly.

"Yeah," she replied with a kind smile.

"Ikki wouldn't stop talking about your show yesterday." Asaggi laughed at that, "I wish I could have seen it, she made it sound really cool."

"I'm sad to say that there won't be another one anytime soon," She remarked with an apologetic smile.

"Why not?" he asked with a pout, Asaggi could tell he was a bit hyperactive like Ikki.

"The universe has given me strong hints that it's time for a career change."

"Oh, and what was that hint?" The boy who had been sitting in the avatar's room asked walking out with a tea pot in hand.

"Amon's general and main league of chi-blockers attacked our set up that was just outside of the city." Asaggi deadpanned. Mako and Bolin's faces went angry.

"Is everyone alright?" Mako asked her seriously.

"Yeah, they're fine. We were able to keep the few benders we have away from them, and no one got severely hurt. If you would excuse me now, I need to go set my things down." She told the two with a bubbly smile.

"Sure," Bolin replied with a smile that was softly on the flirtatious side. Asaggi smiled back at him acting oblivious to the flirtatious side of his smile, before walking into the room she was giving and setting her things down.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed these last two chapters, and I hope you review, follow, and favorite this story. In the next few chapters that the story will start to follow the episodes. I hope you stick around to read what happens :D**

**I'll past again later ;D**

**~_Wrote Too Soon_**


	5. Chapter 5

It was later on in the morning that Asaggi sat at the breakfast table in between Pema and Bolin. Across the table from them sat Mako and Asami, Tenzin sat at the head of the table with Chief Lin Bei Fong, and Korra sat across the table from them at the other end of the table stuffing her face with food. "The food tastes great Pema," Korra told Asaggi's aunt. "I'm finally starting to feel like myself again."

"We're so thankful you're home safe," Pema told Korra, standing to begin picking up the dishes.

"Here, let me help." Asami offered and began to gather the dirty dishes too.

"Korra, I realize you've been through a lot," Tenzin told the avatar, "But I need to know everything that happened."

"Well, first off," Korra began, "Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakone's son."

"It all makes sense now," Chief Bei Fong remarked, "That's how Tarrlok was able to bloodbend us without a full moon." Asaggi's face blanched, she was deathly afraid of bloodbenders, she didn't like not having control over a situation and bloodbending took away your control of any part of your body.

"How did you escape," Tenzin asked astonished, "And where's Tarrlok?"

"Amon captured him," Korra told them gravely, "And took his bending." Asaggi sat at the table with them, now with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Hey," Bolin whispered to her, placing a hand on her back, "It's going to be alright." Asaggi nodded in acknowledgment of his reassurance.

"What?" Tenzin asked Korra, even more astonished than before.

"Yeah, he showed up out of nowhere." Korra explained. She looked down at her lap upset, "He almost got me too."

"This is very disturbing news," Tenzin told them, "Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking on a councilman, almost capturing the avatar, I fear Amon is entering his end game."

A long, serious silence filled the air after Tenzin said what he did, but it was interrupted by Korra asking, "Who is she exactly?" She pointed at Asaggi.

"I have to admit, I've been wondering the same thing." Chief Bei Fong added.

"Oh, right," Tenzin said, it dawning on him that he hadn't introduced his niece to Korra or the chief yet, "This is my niece Asaggi. Asaggi this if Lin Bei Fong, former chief of police, and Korra, the avatar."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Asaggi told them brightly.

"I was unaware that Kya had children," Lin Bei Fong told Tenzin.

"That's because she doesn't." Tenzin replied.

"Wait, so she's _Bumi's_ daughter?" Korra asked flabbergasted. "But she's never been with him when he came up to the South Pole to visit Katara."

"That is because my brother was unaware he had a child until she was already seven years of age."

"How old are you know?" Korra asked her.

"Nineteen," Asaggi replied as she sipped at her tea.

"I have a meeting with the other councilman soon, so I must be on my way. Lin, do you mind joining me outside for a minute?" Tenzin told them and he and Bei Fong headed out to the courtyard.

"So, why didn't your dad figure out you existed until you were seven?" Korra asked Asaggi.

"I was born in result of a month long fling between my mother and father. My father left the fire nation before my mother knew she was pregnant. When I was seven my father had to take custody of me."

"Why don't you live with your dad then?" Bolin asked.

"Technically, I still wouldn't be living with my father because I'm nineteen, therefore making me a legal adult, but when I was ten my father became Commander for the United Forces and was up at the base near where we lived more often than not."

"So that's when you ran off and joined the circus," Bolin remarked and Korra laughed hysterically.

"I don't get it," Asaggi remarked confused, "What's so funny?"

When Korra calmed down she looked at Asaggi's face and furrowed her brows, "His joke about you running off to join the circus."

"He wasn't joking," Asaggi told Korra before going to stand. She pulled herself up onto her hands and flipped over to stand on her feet.

"No need to show off," Bolin grumbled. Asaggi laughed airily.

"Hey Asaggi!" Ikki called out as she ran into the room, "Do you think, since my dad's gone right now, that you could teach some of your cool acrobatic tricks?"

"No Ikki, it takes a lot of practice to get some of them down, and a lot of them require a spot while you do it." Asaggi replied. Ikki pouted.

"Oh, anybody can do a handstand like you just did." Mako scoffed as he walked back into the room.

"Alright, let's go outside. We'll have a contest to see who can stay in a handstand the longest." Asaggi smirked towards.

"Fine, we will." Mako snapped and he began to walk towards the courtyard.

"We're coming too!" Bolin exclaimed grabbing onto Korra's arm and taking off towards the courtyard after Mako, Asaggi, and Ikki who was following them while bouncing on her feet excitedly.

"What are you all going to do?" Asami asked following them.

"They're going to have a contest to see who can hold a handstand longest!" Ikki clapped excitedly.

"Can I join in?" Asami asked.

"Sure," Asaggi told her with a large grin.

When they came to the courtyard, Asaggi walked out to a patch of grass and had them all line up side by side. "Ready," Ikki said slowly, "Set," she continued to speak, "Go!" she exclaimed and the four teenagers went into handstands.

Mako's was extremely unstable and he fell almost instantly, and Bolin followed soon after. Korra stayed up for a few minutes longer than Bolin and Mako, but fell over too, which left only Asami and Asaggi standing.

It was almost ten minutes later when Asami fell over leaving Asaggi standing. Asaggi moved herself around so her face could face Mako's right side up. "It appears to me that not everyone can do a handstand." She smirked and Mako glared at her.

"Let's go back inside and see if Pema needs help with anything," Korra remarked.

"Okay," Asaggi remarked and began to walk towards the house on her hands. The four that made up Team Avatar at the moment stared after her with their jaws slightly agape.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a few hours later that the five teenagers heard explosions. They went hurrying outside, "We heard explosions," Korra told Bei Fong, "What's happening?"

"Republic City is under attack," Bei Fong told them ushering Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo inside. They all stared at her in shock.

"We've got to go help Tenzin," Korra remarked and made a gesture for her team to follow.

Asaggi stayed back with her family, knowing that they needed her right now.

X

After Korra and her team were gone an airship came floating towards the island. "Oh no," she muttered at the sight of it.

"What?" Bei Fong asked her sternly. Asaggi pointed up towards the sky and Bei Fong turned to see the ship shooting out its anchor which latched onto the stone steps that led up from the docks. Soon, chi-blocker after chi-blocker came sailing down the thick cord that held the anchor.

"Alright, everyone get inside and remain calm!" Bei Fong commanded them.

"Aghhh!" Pema cried out in pain.

"Pema, pull yourself together!" Bei Fong exclaimed turning to face Tenzin's wife, "Didn't I just say remain calm!"

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Ikki asked.

"The baby's coming!" Pema exclaimed. Bei Fong's face went white.

"Oh no!" Jinora exclaimed bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Not now baby!" Meelo yelled in anger at his mother's stomach.

The healers that were there to help deliver the baby helped Pema inside. Asaggi picked up Meelo and corralled Ikki and Jinora inside. "Make sure they wait in the other room." The older of Pema's healers told Asaggi. Asaggi nodded in reply and sat with her younger cousins in the living area.

"Mommy's gonna be okay, right?" Meelo asked Asaggi as he held onto her.

"Of course, Meelo." Asaggi soothed rubbing his back.

While sitting there, Asaggi heard the sound of another airship's anchor clamping onto the stone steps. Moments later she also heard the sounds of Bei Fong bending. "We've got to go help her," Jinora said standing.

Asaggi knew that she would be in trouble if she let her cousins go out and fight, but she also knew that Bei Fong was in need of help and her cousins were great fighters. "Be careful, and if you sense even the measliest hint of you about to lose you get out of there, do you understand?" she told her cousins. The three children nodded and quickly ran outside. Asaggi followed shortly after them.

Bei Fong's cry of pain was followed by Jinora flying in on her glider exclaiming, "Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend!" Despite the severity of the situation Asaggi chuckled and watched as Jinora blew Amon's general up and over the house.

"Jinora, you shouldn't be out here!" Bei Fong exclaimed from the ground.

Next, Ikki went air scootering into the fray and as she knocked several chi-blockers over she yelled out, "Get off our island!"

"Girls," Bei Fong ordered, "You need to go back inside this instant!"

"Taste my fury!" Meel exclaimed as he landed on one of chi-blockers face with his bottom and farted, the power behind the air it created rocketing him off, into a flip, and then into a perfect landing on his feet.

"Meelo, be careful!" Bei Fong exclaimed. Meelo then proceeded to blast several chi-blockers away from him.

"Never mind," Bei Fong deadpanned. Asaggi watched as Amon's general was coming back over the house to sneak up on Bei Fong.

"Not on my watch!" Asaggi exclaimed running towards a tree propelling herself into the air off of it, then using the houses roof as another step to propel herself even higher in the air. From which, she folded herself into a ball and spun over to right behind Bei Fong. With a few well aimed punches she blocked the man's chi.

"Does your uncle know that you can do that?" Bei Fong demanded as Asaggi turned back to the older woman.

"No," She replied as bubbly as ever.

"We better tie them up before they can get away or attack again," Bei Fong told them.

Taking hold of the ropes Amon's chi-blockers used to tie up their victims that had wound their way around different poles of the house. She used them to tie up the Equalists that had trespassed on her uncle's land.

When every one of them had been tied up, they were lined up and the guards working for the White Lotus lined up in front of them with Bei Fong standing next to them. "Take these Equalists and lock them in the temple's basement." Bei Fong turned to Asaggi and her cousins, "Nice work, kids."

Asaggi and her cousins grinned at the former chief of police. "Dad!"  
Jinora exclaimed when she saw him walk up. She was followed by her younger siblings and Asaggi (who was going at a more leisurely pace). Bei Fong followed shortly after.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright." Jinora and Ikki hugged their father while Meelo climbed his way up onto his father's shoulders.

"We caught the bad guys," Meelo told his father proud of himself.

"You let them fight?" Tenzin exclaimed in angry inquiry at Bei Fong. "Do you have any idea what could've happened?"

"I would've been toast if it weren't for your kids and niece. You should be proud, you taught those kids well, and your niece is more capable than you realize."

Tenzin looked around at his children and then towards his niece. Bei Fong smiled, "Go on, be with your wife." Bei Fong made a gesture towards Tenzin's home. Tenzin walked to his front door followed by his children, and then followed by Bei Fong, Asaggi, and Team Avatar a little farther behind them.

When they reached Tenzin and Pema's bedroom, they were greeted by the sight of Tenzin and his family looking at the new addition to their family, a baby boy named Rohan.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt," Korra began, "But more airships are coming."

"Everything's not going to be fine, is it daddy?" Ikki asked. Pema put a hand on her husband's shoulder while he looked around at his family for a moment before looking back up at the people who stood near the door.

Tenzin handed Rohan back to Pema before standing and heading outside with Bei Fong, Asaggi, and Team Avatar. They stopped at the steps that led into the courtyard and stared out at the mass of airships that were heading towards them. "What do you want to do, Tenzin?" Korra asked him.

"I need to protect my family, and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children...I hate to even think of it." Tenzin told them.

"If you're leaving, I'm going with you." Bei Fong told him. Tenzin went to protest, but Bei Fong held up her hand, "No arguments. You and your children are the last airbenders, there is no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away."

"Thank you Lin," Tenzin told his old friend. He turned to Korra, "I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being."

"I'm not giving up," Korra stated determinedly.

"I'm not asking you to," Tenzin told her. "I sent word to the United Forces," Tenzin further explained, "They will be here soon, and as soon as my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war."

"What you're saying is:" Korra let out a defeated sigh, "We need to be patient."

Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder, "You're learning well." Korra smiled up at him.

X  
After they had gotten the sky bison out, and the rest of Tenzin's family and Bei Fong had gotten on Korra hugged her airbending teacher. Asaggi walked up and hugged him also. "Be safe," he told the two of them, a hand on a shoulder of each of them, once they had pulled away.

"Tenzin, if we're going to leave we best do it now." Bei Fong told him. Tenzin nodded and airbended himself up onto the driver's seat.

"Oogi, yip yip!" The sky bison took to the air, and Tenzin and his family were off.

As soon as Tenzin and his family were gone two airships turned after them, and one emptied all of the chi-blockers it was carrying onto the island. The teenagers started getting ready to fight along with the guards from the White Lotus, but a guard yelled, "Go! We'll hold them off!"

Korra nodded and went to climb on Naga. "Everyone!" She exclaimed, "Climb on!" Mako jumped on, followed by Bolin, Asami, and then Asaggi. Once they were all on, Korra took the reins and told Naga, "Let's go, girl!" And with that they took off leaving the White Lotus guards to defend the island.

"Mustache guy!" Bolin yelled as they rode along the cliff side. Naga jumped into the air and swatted Amon's general over the cliff with her paw. Korra had Naga dive into the water, and formed a bubble around them for air while Korra's large polar bear dog swam through the water toward Republic City.

Coming up to a large drainage pipe they climbed up into and stopped for a moment. Korra stared out at Air Temple Island for a few minutes until Mako said, "Korra, we best get moving." Korra nodded as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leading her off down the pipes.

Asaggi watched Asami stare after her boyfriend and her friend with a hurt look on her face. "Hey," Asaggi put her hand on Asami's shoulder, "You can find someone better." She told Asami. Asami gave her a sad, thankful smile in response.

X

"General, I just received a wire from the avatar." A technician on his ship told him. The man held up the piece of paper he was holding and said, "She says that Amon and his forces have gained control of the city. How do you want to respond?"

"Tell her we will be arriving in three days' time," The general told the man, "And that I look forward to gaining back Republic City, together."

"As you wish," He brought his hand up to his forehead, "General Iroh." He brought his hand down in a salute and then ran off to send the message.


	7. Chapter 7

"You two were gone for a while," Asami remarked as she, Asaggi, and Bolin walked up to meet with Korra and Mako.

"We were doing reconnaissance." Mako replied irritably.

"Whatever," Asami rolled her eyes.

"Welcome back!" The hobo that had been letting them hideout with him for the past couple of days greeted Mako and Korra happily. "I hope you've worked up an appetite, because dinner is served." He side hugged Korra and Mako with an arm each making the two uncomfortable.

The group of six walked over to the hobo man's spot where he had a pot of some soupy liquid with random gray clumps in it. They all sat down at a table made out of a large, old tree stump with matching box crates for chairs and he poured his weird soup into bowls for everyone. "Thank you so much for letting us hide out with you for the past couple of days," Korra told the man as he passed her a bowl.

"Happy to oblige," The man told her happily, "My associates and I are opposed to Amon's Equalist policies. We have benders and non-benders living down here, but do you see us fighting? No siree. We've figured out how to harmoniously coexist." The hobo man told them while hugging himself.

"You are a wise and noble hobo," Bolin told the man.

"Wise or crazy, I've heard there's a very thin line between the two." Asaggi whispered to Asami. They shared a quiet laugh that Mako raised an eyebrow at. Asami mirrored his expression before she and Asaggi turned back to face the hobo man.

Bolin ate some of the man's weird soup and made the sound of liking it, "This is the best street gruel I've ever had, seriously."

Asaggi tried some after poking at it for a while, "I coiled it from the best dumpsters the city has to offer." The hobo told him with a grin.

Asaggi spit her gruel back into her bowl and mimicked Asami's movements of putting it behind her so Pabu could eat it. "I'm thinking crazy," Asami whispered to her and they softly laughed again.

After dinner, the entire area around them began to turn in, so the five teenagers followed their example.

X

The next morning they walked through the drainage pipe they came in through, up onto a metal deck after Mako had made sure the coast was clear. They sat cross-legged at the metal fence while Bolin looked out a telescope. "Once the United Forces get here, we need to be ready to help in any way we can." Korra told the four people around her.

"They're here!" Mako exclaimed and the five teenagers watched as the large battle ships sailed into Republic City.

"Wait a second," Korra stated, "Where are the Equalist airships?" she asked.

Mako ran ahead and looked out Bolin's telescope at the dock. "I don't see any Mecatanks, either. Korra and Mako shared a worried glance while Bolin, Asaggi, and Asami did the same thing.

A few moments later explosions started happening in the water. Korra ran out and dove over the fence. She brought up a water funnel and met with it allowing it to pull her towards the water where she began to swim over to the United Forces ships.

Soon, though, a new form of airships baring the Equalist emblem came zooming through the air over their heads. "Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing new, evil machines?" Bolin exclaimed exasperated.

"I, honestly, don't want to know." Asaggi remarked and Asami nodded her head in agreement.

The airships flew closer to the ships and then dropped large bombs from themselves as they flew by the United Forces' ships.

"I hope Korra's okay," Mako muttered.

"We all do, Mako." Asaggi replied before her friend could make a snide comment. The last thing they needed right then was another relationship fight between the two.

The four friends watched from where they stood as the United Forces shot earth disks and fire balls at the airships that would go down after being hit once. Korra came shooting up out of the water in a column of water and began firing large strikes of water at the air ships sending them down.

Korra got knocked form her column after a while though, and was sent falling into the water. After a few minutes they saw something quickly propelling itself through the water towards them.

X

General Iroh stood at the top of his ship, firing blasts of fire at any airship that came even remotely close. One ship was able to evade the strikes and got close enough to drop a bomb that would have blown him up if he hadn't punched it with his fist that was alive with flames.

The bomb exploded, knocking him out and sending him into the water. His unconcious body went floating down into the water until the avatar was able to swim down and bring him up to the surface.

He coughed as he slowly came back to consciousness. "It's alright," a female voice told him, "I've got you."

"Avatar Korra?" he asked the tan skinned girl that was clad in water tribe attire. The girl smiled at him when he looked back over his shoulder at her. "You saved my life, thank you." She nodded and then used her waterbending to propel them through the water quickly.

They swam up to a dock and she helped him walk over to a group of people about her age. There was a kid wearing a red scarf that looked worried for the avatar, a boy in a gray jacket with red accents and a red scarf wrapped around his neck with dark hair that looked extremely worried about the avatar, another boy with dark hair – shorter than the other – with a gray jacket with yellow accents and a green belt tied around his waist, and a dark haired girl with fair skin wearing some sort of mechanical glove and was slightly glaring at the boy in the red scarf. Standing next to the dark haired girl was another girl with dark copper colored hair that was pulled into a braid that went down to her mid-shoulder blades who was wearing a purple, loose fitting top and pair of pants along with a light pink unitard underneath so her stomach wasn't showing. Iroh couldn't help but think that she was kind of pretty.

She smiled kindly at him as she leaned down to help he and Korra up onto the metal dock she and her friends were on.

* * *

**A/N: Alright my lovelies, PUT THE SHARP OBJECTS DOWN! I am so, so, so, sorry for not updating you guys! This story completely slipped muy mind. It's not that i forgot to write for it, it's that I've already got the whole story written up and just have to post the chapters and I keep forgetting to do so. I'm sorry you guys.**

**BTW, I'm posting a new story. If you're into the movie from 1987, you should go check out that archive soon because I'll be posting a story in their.**

**Also, if you haven't, go check out my images of Asaggi on deviantart under ~SlytherinFirebender**

**Post to ya later,  
~Wrote Too Soon**


	8. Chapter 8

"I was prepared for Sato's Mecatanks, but not for these new, high speed aircrafts." General Iroh explained to them as Korra healed the burn he had on his arm.

"I know," Korra remarked, "Every time we think we have an advantage Amon outsmarts us."

"No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one." Bolin added.

"Amon is winning so far, but we aren't out of the fight yet." General Iroh told them.

"I like this man's confidence!" Bolin exclaimed.

"So, how exactly are we not out of the fight?" Asaggi asked the general.

The general stood, his hand clutching at his mostly healed burn, "A second wave of reinforcements is on the way, but I need to warn them. Do you still have a way to get a message out?"

"I think I know just the man for the job." Korra remarked and led them over to the hobo man's camp that they had been hiding out with for the past few days.

X

"And who is the recipient of this top secret message?" The strange, hobo man asked General Iroh as the telegraph machine was turned on.

"Commander Bumi, second division of the United Forces," Iroh told the man. The hobo man brought his hands up to the air and popped his fingers and then wiggled out his wrist.

"Tenzin's brother?" Korra asked the general.

"Yes; bit of a wild man, but he's the greatest commander you'll ever meet." General Iroh told her.

Asami and Asaggi shared a glance and then a soft giggle. "What's so funny?" General Iroh demanded.

"Nothing," Asaggi told him.

"Ready sir!" The hobo man exclaimed before General Iroh could say anything else to them.

"Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach the city until you receive the all clear." The man began to press the telegram machine.

X

"Now comes the hard part," General Iroh told them as he gestured over the map of Republic City that was rolled out over the table they all stood around. "We need to ground those aircrafts. Otherwise, Bumi's fleet will never able to retake the city.

"They flew in from this direction," Mako told him, "So the air field must be somewhere over here in this mountain range."

"Everyone get ready," General Iroh told the five teenagers and the hobo man that stood around the table with him, "We leave at dawn."

"It's time to take down my father," Asami remarked determinedly. Asaggi smiled solemnly at her friend.

X

"Wait," Iroh heard Avatar Korra call after him and her friends, "I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you tomorrow." She told them determinedly.

"What?" the red scarf guy, who Iroh had learned was named Mako, asked almost angry.

"Why not?" The dark haired girl he had learned was named Asami, added in question.

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon," the avatar explained to them, "It's time I face him."

"That's not a good idea," The dark copper haired girl he hadn't learned the name of yet remarked while shaking her head in protest.

"She's right," Iroh added, "We need to stick together."

"I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down," the avatar told them determinedly, "My gut is telling me it's time to end this, on my terms."

"Korra," Iroh stated, "This is not a mission you should be handling alone."

"She won't be," Mako interjected, "I'm going with you." He told Korra.

"You don't have to do that," Korra told him.

"Yes," He replied, "I do."

Iroh saw Asami look down at the ground upset. The dark copper haired girl put a comforting arm around her.

Iroh looked down in thought for a moment, "My grandfather would respect the avatar's instinct," he looked back up at Korra and Mako, "So will I."

X

Asaggi stood with Asami watching Mako and Korra say their goodbyes and 'I love you's. Mako walked up to Asami and told her he did care about her and that he was sorry things got so messed up between them.

Asaggi walked over to Korra, "Don't do anything stupid." She told Korra light heartedly.

"I'll try not to," Korra told her with a chuckle.

"I'm being serious though, Korra. If the repercussions of something you do ends badly on your part, my uncle will come looking for you in the spirit world." Korra laughed and Asaggi joined her.

"It was nice getting to know you these past few days," Korra told her.

"Same sentiments to you," Asaggi told her with a smile before hurrying over to where Asami, Iroh, and Bolin were with Naga.

Asaggi got on behind General Iroh and in front of Asami, who quickly got on after her. They set off towards the exit and heard, "Good fortune and success to you, valiant soldiers!" from the weird hobo man they had hid out with for the past few days.

Once they were out of earshot, Iroh turned back to Asaggi and asked, "Is he…" he made the gesture of making circles with his finger near his head.

"We don't really know," Asaggi told him with a chuckle.

"I don't believe I caught your name earlier," He told her.

"Oh," she remarked, "I'm Asaggi." She told him. The general nodded in acknowledgment as the trekked on towards the mountain range they were heading to.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been nearly a day since they set off for the mountains to attack Hiroshi Sato's air field. They were running through the snow on Naga when they came across it. They dismounted and General Iroh offered to help Asaggi off the large polar bear dog. She accepted the offer with a soft blush against her lightly tanned skin.

"I think we found our air field," General Iroh stated. He turned to Bolin, "Bolin, once we get down there, I need you to tear up those runways. We can't let those aircrafts take off."

He brought his hand up to his forehead, "Aye, aye, Captain." Asaggi elbowed him in the side. "Oh, General!" He bowed, "General." The group of four than ran off.

Coming up to the area they saw tall fence posts sticking up from the snow covered ground, but no fencing attached to them. "Why would there be fence posts, but no fence?" Asami asked. The four kept walking and then came into contact with invisible electricity lines that shocked them into unconsciousness.

X

"Asami," Asaggi woke groggily to her friend's name being called to find herself tied up back to back with said friend.

Asaggi felt Asami look up at a man she assumed to be Hiroshi Sato, her friend's father. "Asami, I know I have hurt you, and I am sorry. But one day, I believe you will come to your senses and we can be a family again."

"Are you insane?" Asami asked, "How can we be a family after everything you've done? Mom would hate you for what you've become!"

"How dare you!" Hiroshi yelled in anger, "I am avenging her death!"

"The planes are ready for takeoff, sir," one of Amon's chi-blockers said as he walked into the room.

"Good, annihilate the fleet." Hiroshi ordered.

"No!" Asaggi called out while Bolin and General Iroh shared an astonished look. Asaggi felt a look in her direction from the General, but he looked away before she could look back.

"That's right, General, I intercepted your message to Commander Bumi," Asaggi could see the General gritting his teeth and furrowing his brows in anger. "I know exactly where they're hiding."

Asaggi felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Hey," Asami whispered to her, "It's going to be alright. He's going to be fine."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Asaggi asked after giving a thankful smile to her friend.

"I don't suppose you know how to metalbend?" General Iroh asked Bolin.

"That is a negative, sir." Bolin replied and Iroh hunched over (as much as he could being tied up, that is) and he seemed to be wearing an angry pout.

X

About an hour later, Naga and Pabu came charging in. "Naga," Bolin hissed, "Over here." The polar bear dog brought its paws up and pushed against the metal bars until they broke. "Who needs a metalbender when we've got NAGA!" Bolin exclaimed nearly crushing General Iroh by moving his body while he yelled.

"Ow!" Asaggi exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" General Iroh asked her.

"Bolin kicked me," She muttered.

"Sorry!" Bolin exclaimed embarrassedly as he waited for Pabu to chew through their ropes. When Pabu finished General Iroh and Bolin, the General stood and went to untie Asami and Asaggi.

Once they were untied they booked it out of the cell and towards the airways. Asaggi felt herself tripping and immediately rolled into a summersault to evade the fall to the ground. "Nice move," Asami told her.

"Thanks," She grinned.

X

"I'm going after those airplanes!" Iroh told the three people with him just as a group of Amon's chi-blockers came up around them.

They slowly got closer to them until they were in fighting distance, a fight which began with Asaggi kicking one of them in the face. Iroh couldn't help but be impressed by her flexibility, but a move like that was incredibly stupid.

He watched though, as, with a single jump, she was up in the air flipping up and over the chi-blockers' heads. The chi-blockers turned to face her, and Iroh was about to join when he watched as she was able to gracefully evade their hits thrown at her and the ropes they tried to the throw.

Iroh, Asami, and Bolin watched as Asaggi was able to fight off the chi-blockers with a graceful ease that was hard to believe was coming from the usually bubbly girl. It was a few moments later that they saw it happen, something they hadn't been expecting at all.

A chi-blocker approached her and cornered her. The chi-blocker raised his fist to hit her, but quick as lightning Asaggi nailed him with precise hits that they had only seen people like her opponents use. They watched as the chi-blocker tried to move his arms, but they were as limp as noodles. Asaggi proceeded to push him out of the way.

More chi-blockers came and Iroh and his two other allies went to help, but she told them not to. "You need to get to the planes. I've got this."

The three allies watched worriedly for a few moments, until she proceeded to chi-block three of her opponents within seconds of each other and then knock them all out with well-placed kicks to their heads. "Just, be careful!" Iroh told her before running off with Asami, Bolin, and Naga behind him.

X

After she had finished off the chi-blockers that had surrounded her, Asaggi looked around at her surroundings. She was able to see that Asami had jumped into one of her father's Mecatanks, and the General was shooting fire out of his fists and feet, using it to propel himself up to one of the airplanes. "Hot damn," she muttered under her breath at the display of his strength in bending.

She looked over at the airway to see Bolin earthbending it so that the planes couldn't take off. Three Mecatanks shot metal claws at him, but Naga grabbed them with her teeth before they could reach him. The large polar bear dog yanked the machines onto their sides and stopped them from attacking Bolin.

Asaggi ran over to them and joined Bolin on Korra's best friend. From there the two rode Naga into Hiroshi's plane garage where they saw Asami and Hiroshi in Mecatanks fighting each other. "Mr. Sato, sir," Bolin yelled out as he bended rocks at Hiroshi's tanks, "You are a horrible father!"

Asaggi and Bolin watched as Hiroshi used Asami's emotions to get her to let her guard down momentarily, and used that moment to send a metal claw her way and then ejected himself from the Mecatank he was in. He then ran off towards the exit, but Asami sent one of the electric ropes Amon's chi-blockers use at him. The rope wrapped around Asami's father, electrocuted him, and sent him to the ground unconcious. "You really are a horrible father," Asaggi heard her friend say quietly from the Mecatank with a broken glass hatch that was used to protect its operator she was in.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe Amon got you too," Bei Fong told Korra. Asaggi and her newfound friends had learned from Korra and Mako that in their fight with Amon, Korra had gotten her bending taken away. During this turn of events though, she had been able to achieve the ability to airbend.

"Hey, at least you were able to airbend," Bolin tried to cheer her up, but it only got him angry looks from the others that stood in a circle with them on the dock of Air Temple Island.

"Not the time, bro," Mako told him.

"Right," Bolin muttered, but before Asaggi could hear anything else he said, she flipped over onto her hands, and on them, walked over to where General Iroh was waiting for Commander Bumi on the beach.

"You were really brave out there, today." He told her as she approached, not yet noticing she was on her hands instead of her feet.

"Thanks, so were you, General." She told him, not really knowing what else to say in reply to a complement like that.

"Iroh," he remarked suddenly.

"I'm sorry?" Asaggi asked.

"Call me Iroh," Asaggi nodded at his request.

"I've got a question," He told her, turning to face her. He paused in his inquiry at the sight of her standing on her hands. With a soft chuckle she bent her legs behind her and planted them on the ground so she was in a backbend. She pushed herself up onto her feet and spun around on one foot to face the General of the United Forces, all in one swift, fluid movement. He furrowed his brows in confusion for a moment before continuing to speak, "Where did you learn to chi-block?" His question had an underlying tone of suspicion in it.

"I'm not secretly an Equalist, if that's what you're truly asking." She snapped, now angry with him. He just raised an eyebrow at her. "I will admit, I learned from a man that was passing through where I worked who was on his way to an Equalist rally." He opened his mouth, probably to lecture her on how stupid that was. "I hadn't known at the time, otherwise I wouldn't have taken him up on the offer."

"Where were you working where an Equalist just decided to pass through?" Iroh continued to interrogate.

"Humberto's Traveling Circus," she deadpanned with a flat, but easy going, look.

"Why aren't you there now then?" He asked.

"Are you saying you'd rather me be there?" She snapped now angry.

"What, no, I was just–" Iroh was cut off by the shrill yell of excitement that could only mean one thing. Her father had arrived.

Minutes later, Commander Bumi's war ship was sailing up onto the beach. Once the ship had come to a stop, her father jumped down from its deck as her Uncle Tenzin began to walk over to them.

"There's my baby girl!" Bumi exclaimed with a broad smile and open arms held out in Asaggi's direction.

Asaggi quickly walked over to her father and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "It's good to see you daddy," She told him with a smile.

"Now," Bumi exclaimed pulling away from his daughter's hug and facing his brother who had made over to them. "Where's the reincarnation of dad?"

"Please don't call her that," Uncle Tenzin asked her father exasperatedly as he followed the wild man off towards the dock.

"Daddy?" Iroh asked when Tenzin and Bumi were gone, not knowing how to react to the new information.

"Yeah," Asaggi remarked with a shrug.

"You mean to say that Commander Bumi is your father?" Iroh asked her not quite believing it.

"Yeah, he is." She told him with a smile.

Iroh stumbled over his words for a moment before being able to lamely get out, "How?"

"Well," Asaggi began, "When a mommy and a daddy–"

"That's not what I meant," the General exclaimed with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. "I was just unaware that he had a daughter, is all."

"If it makes it any better, he didn't know I existed until I was seven," She offered.

"What?" Iroh seemed confused now.

"Yeah, I'm the product of a brief fling, and he left before my mom had the chance to tell him she was pregnant with me. It wasn't until I was seven and my mother had passed away, that the authorities informed him that I was his child and he, therefore, had custody over me."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your mother." He told her, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks," Asaggi smiled gratefully at him, "But it's not your fault she caught pneumonia."

After a few moments of silence a loud gurgling like noise was heard. Iroh looked away awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "I take it you're hungry," Asaggi laughed.

"There's a noodle place on the outskirts of the city I was going to go to once the Commander arrived if you would…like to…join me?" he offered awkwardly.

"Sure," Asaggi smiled brightly.

X

While the noodle shop they were at was filled with the buzz of people talking and eating and slurping their food, the conversation between Asaggi and Iroh had been non-existent the entire time they were there. They sat eating their noodles quietly, trying not to make eye contact, knowing it'd make the silence all the more uncomfortable.

"So…" Iroh began after the quiet had become too much for him, "What made you want to join the circus?"

Asaggi had just been about to put a giant mouthful of noodles into her mouth when Iroh had looked up at her and couldn't help but slightly laugh. She placed the noodles and her chopsticks back into her bowl and went to answer his question. "When I was ten my father was promoted to commander, and, because of that, began spending the majority of his time at the base near our home. He had told me once that he wished that I went and did something while he was gone, like play with the other kids my age, instead of staying home waiting for him. The problem was, I wasn't all that popular of a kid. The girls didn't like me because I was better at cartwheels and handstands than them, and the boys…well, that's the age when girls and boys still hate each other.

"One day Humberto's came to the area my small town was close to, and my neighbor took me to see some of the shows. I had heard one of the acrobats talking about how all of the people there were great friends with each other and, being the outcast child of my town, that was something I desperately wanted. I had seen some other younger kids working there and I went and talked to the ringmaster, and that's how I got my job." She shrugged and took the bite of noodles she had delayed.

"Why'd you leave?" he asked her as she swallowed.

"My Uncle Tenzin came by and offered for me to come stay with him because he didn't like the "dangerous stunts" I was doing. At first I declined, but then Amon's henchmen attacked the few benders we had working in the circus, and I figured that was a hint to take my uncle up on his offer." She took another bite of her noodles

"What are you going to do, now that the war against Amon is over?"

"I don't really know," Asaggi gave a deflated sigh and put another mouthful of noodles into her mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

If you were to ask Iroh or Asaggi what they had talked about for the rest of the night, they probably couldn't tell you. They were insignificant little things that they learned about each other. It wasn't that they have forgotten those things, they were just small things you wouldn't remember when exactly you learned them.

They had stopped talking at the docks though, not sure what to say. They knew, as soon as they got off the ferry at Air Temple Island, that Iroh would be leaving, but neither of them wanted to say it out loud. They could tell they liked each other, but with his job, they knew they wouldn't be able to do much about it.

It was a moment when they had caught each other's eyes while looking around that it happened. Instead of looking away from each other quickly like they had done at the noodle shop, they held the stare for a moment, golden brown eyes meeting soft purple. Slowly his hand reached out to tuck away a loose strand of dark-copper colored hair, one of the few attributes she had that resembled her father, behind her ear.

His hand stayed there, gently resting at her cheek. Before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, only seconds later pulling away and apologizing. "Don't- don't apologize," she told him and he furrowed his brow, "It was nice." Her cheeks flushed slightly when she said that.

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I did it again?" he asked her cautiously. She shook her head silently, giving him permission to lean in and press his lips against hers one more time.

X

"You're allowed to come visit your father at the base, you know," Iroh told her. "Maybe when you do you could look me up."

"Okay," She said softly, standing on her toes and placing a kiss on his cheek before heading off.

"General Iroh and Asaggi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S–" Asaggi placed a hand over her little cousin's mouth, flushing and looked down at her feet sheepishly when she got the same look from her father and uncle.

Commander Bumi hugged his daughter, kissed her on the forehead, and told her to come visit him at the base when she got the chance. She told him she would and waved as his ship sailed out of the bay.

It was once they were out of earshot that he turned and looked at the boy his niece had just been singing about. "I assure you commander that I didn't do anything other than–"

"I'm sure you did," the Commander remarked and walked off to check on his troops leaving General Iroh unsure whether Commander Bumi had been serious or facetious with that statement.

X

"So, you and the General, huh?" Korra asked her airbending teacher's niece when they were in the living room later that night, just them and Asami.

"Maybe," She muttered blushing.

"Well, he's quite the catch." Asami told her,

"Oh, and, you know, the crown prince of the fire nation." Korra told them of sarcastic dismissal. Asaggi and Asami rolled their eyes with a laugh.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end! I intended for this to go a lot longer, and for it to extend a lot more past episode twelve. I came across a road block though, and can't think of where to take this without ending this story here and continuing with a sequel of sorts. It won't be up for a while, because I've got a lot of stories I need to write.**

**Right now, I'm working on a Bolin/Bei Fong's daughter fic. I know it's extremely over done, but I couldn't get the story out of my head. It should be posted soon, so keep an eye out for that.**

**Also, if you're into the 1987 movie "The Lost Boys" or you're into the CW's TV Show "Supernatural" you should go and check out my fic "The Boys, The Girls". It's a crossover of the two, so if you're into either of them you should check out the other and then go read it ;)**

**Also, if you're a reader of my unfinished Harry Potter fics. ("The Rules of a Non-Blonde Veela" or "Burns Leave Scars: The Answers to Our Questions" I'm not sure if they'll be finished or updated anytime soon. I've hit a massive case of writer's block with both and am thinking of scrapping both and rewriting them.**

**If you haven't checked out my other stories in other fandoms, you should also do that ;)**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite (my stories or myself)!  
Post to ya later,  
~Wrote Too Soon**


End file.
